User talk:Brandon Rhea
Hi Hi sorry about the bot, I thought "What if it made a mistake?" it could revert the mistake. Anyways, is there any way we could change the URL of this wiki from what it is now to www.testsysop.wikia.com? ッ'''ℂ ℍ ℝ I Sッ'♫Talk♫ 19:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Joe_Gazz84 Brandon, I'd like to add a template to Joe_Gazz84's Profile Page since he was blocked but it won't let me. Could you give me access or something? Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 00:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *That's a new feature we're testing out to give people a bit more "ownership" over their user pages. It's not possible to give you admin access right now. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:46, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Who's Joe_Gazz84? 'ッ'ℂ ℍ ℝ I S'ッ'♫Talk♫ 00:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Brandon: Thanks. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 00:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Eglinton: Joe_Gazz84 is a User who blocked me from Admin Tools Wiki and at my discretion, insulted this Wiki which broke a rule on the Official Rules Page Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 00:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC). **I strongly suggest unblocking him. He's made no edits on this wiki, and having a rule like that is basically just a way of saying "anyone who's mean to me is banned no matter what." That's a bad policy to have, to be completely honest with you. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) **Brandon:I'll talk it over with Eglinton.Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 00:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Well, I suppose we should unblock him.... there really isn't any reason to be like that. I've unblocked him. sorry, edit conflict. i hate those.'ッ'ℂ ℍ ℝ I S'ッ'♫Talk♫ 00:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) **I'll put a warning on his page. But still, why did you block those two users? Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 01:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ***Assuming you're talking to me, I didn't block anyone. That said, you should really get rid of that rule. It's, frankly, immature and won't do you any favors in building this wiki up. It's basically a "don't disagree with me" rule. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ****Sorry Brandon. I was talking to Eglinton. And I blocked Joe_Gazz because he basically offended us on the spotlight request thing. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 01:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *****I should point out that you don't meet the criteria for a spotlight. Be sure to read those here. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ****@Head.Boy.Hog: You know, that wasn't on this wiki so there's nothing we can do about that, he has every right to voice his opinion. chris ♫Talk♫ 17:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) This Mess Could someone clean up this mess? Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 00:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *It was already fixed, nevermind.Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 00:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) **Yes, it's been fixed.'ッ'ℂ ℍ ℝ I S'ッ'♫Talk♫ 01:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Bot Flag Hi, are you allowed to make user:TestAdminBot a bot? because I have sent a request and it has been a week now. Thanks :) chris ♫Talk♫ 17:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi, I need help. I created User:Admin (not actually as an account) and it won't let me edit its talk page. Now, I know you said above I can't get access yet but I created this page? Could I get access then? Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 23:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *What is it doing to prevent you from editing the talk page? Is there some sort of notice that says anything? Please reply with more info, thanks. Also, I'm not sure what you mean by me telling you that you can't get access to something. Can you remind me what that is? Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *It says I can't edit someone else's User profile. Below is the conversation I was talking about. Brandon, I'd like to add a template to Joe_Gazz84's Profile Page since he was blocked but it won't let me. Could you give me access or something? Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 00:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) That's a new feature we're testing out to give people a bit more "ownership" over their user pages. It's not possible to give you admin access right now. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']]http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Helper_Group(talk) 00:46, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Talk pages and user pages are, of course, different things, so it shouldn't be preventing you from editing a talk page. Can you tell me the full text of the notice you're seeing? Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:44, March 13,2011 *The message said "You do not have permissions to edit somebody's user page or subpage Return to Test Admin Wiki." I still think I should be able to edit the page since I created it. I can edit User pages on the Sploder Wiki. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 13:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC) **Hmm, it doesn't say anything about talk pages though. You're trying to edit User talk:Admin correct? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) **No, I'm trying to edit User:Admin. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 17:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ***Oh, that's a different thing entirely then, as you said in the beginning that you were trying to edit its talk page. Right now, on certain wikis where this is being tested, only the user themselves can edit their user page. This may change in the future, though. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ***Could I ask to take the feature off? Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 18:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ****You can ask, but I don't know if it can be turned on/off like that. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Head.Boy.Hog.Bot Could you please give Head.Boy.Hog.Bot a bot flag? Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) *Done. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 17:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) *Is it possible to allow Bureaucrats to flag bots on this Wiki? It said they are allowed to do that on the Admin Tools Wiki. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 17:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) **You'd have to put that request in at . Also, just so you know, giving rollback to an account that has admin rights is completely redundant. Rollback rights are part of the admin rights, so it's basically adding a useless rights group onto an account. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) **Okay. And I put the request in. But is there a reason why InSpeck got a welcome message from Sannse instead of me because I edited just a few minutes before InSpeck first edited and Sannse didn't edit since December. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 18:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ***You have some random stuff on MediaWiki:Welcome-user. Try getting rid of that and just adding @sysop to it. It's not meant to have stuff other than that. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ***Thanks. I honestly don't know how that got there. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ***On the Welcome-user thing, would it work for @bureaucrat? (The signature of the bureaucrat who edited last would be at the bottom of welcome messages.) Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ****Nope. Bureaucrats are (generally, at least they should be) always sysops too, so it's able to produce a signature for all bureaucrats and administrators. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea''']](talk) 23:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC)